


First Crush

by LavenderTeacups



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Reign of the Supermen (2019), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crush at First Sight, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kon-El | Conner Kent Needs a Hug, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24490450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderTeacups/pseuds/LavenderTeacups
Summary: He wasn’t human but he’d give anything to be one.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Raven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	First Crush

Conner Kent. He was getting used to his new name. Legal and official thanks to Batman. Maybe in another universe he’d be a normal 17 year old teenager, simply navigating school and preparing for college applications, joining a sports team for extra credits, hanging out with friends his own age and complaining about this boring family like any other teenager. But he was Superboy. He was never born, no real parents, no family. He was created with a s purpose, in a lab, mixing Lex Luthor and Superman’s genetic material. He was the result of an experiment. A Successful one after many. He was thankful for Superman taking him in. Clark Kent his civilian name as well as his legal guardian. Conner Kent wasn’t even a year old, yet he looked like a 17 year old human. The undeniable truth he refused to accept was that he was nothing but a mere clone. He’d give anything to feel human if he admitted it. Unfortunately, he wasn’t and certainly he didn’t feel like one, at all. Superpowers or not. He decided to try his best to fit in at the Titans Tower. He was a Titan now. His new team mates had been nice and friendly so far, they even threw a big welcome party for him. Where he tried for the first time chocolate cake. It was mouthwatering. He’d even dare say it was his new favorite thing ever since he was created. He was eagerly devouring the cake when a dark-cloaked figure approached him. He heard a girlish giggle coming from it. A female. He stopped for a beat, and lifted his face cautiously, to sneak a look at her face. The black cloak covered her figure completely, he could tell she was tiny though. He focused on her face, her skin was pale, almost transparent, delicate features, pink full lips. Her eyes caught his attention completely, shinning blue-violet eyes. Beautifully cosmic. It took him several heartbeats before he noticed his mouth was wide open in surprise.

“I think you could use some of these.” The girl offered him some napkins, smiling kindly at him. He automatically touched his face and realized he had some cake frosting on his face. He panicked and grabbed the napkins to clean his face. He had no manners when he was starving. Again Conner heard her let out a muffled laugh.

The girl pulled the hood of her cloak down. She had luminous black hair, past her shoulders and this red stone in the middle of her forehead. She seemed to be from another planet. Like an intergalactic witch?

“Thank you, witch girl.” He blurted out unconsciously. Oops. He couldn’t remember her name. The alarm showing on his face. Instantly he apologized. He felt like an idiot. “That was so rude. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” He ruffled his hair embarrassed.

She laughed loudly this time. “Nothing to worry about. Not the first time. My name is Raven.” She offered her hand smiling at him. Her voice was a melody to his ears. He remembered seeing her when he was introduced to the team but not this close.

“Conner. It’s my pleasure.” He managed to say, shaking her hand, being careful of his super-strength. There was something about her, her unnatural beauty, mystic. It enchants you.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” She asked him quietly.

“Not at all. I’d appreciate the company.” He replied nervously. Why was he acting so shy all of a sudden?

“Thanks. I know, it is hard at first, getting used to everyone. But we are a family, all of us and you’re one of us now, Conner.” He found comfort in her words, exactly what he needed. He had a family now. Not a conventional one but he felt welcomed. “Feel free time come to me if you ever need anything though. I think you could use a friend.” She added, sincerity in her cosmic eyes.

“I think so, too.” He replied, feeling heat from his flushed cheeks. It looks like he’s got himself a friend. A bit of warmth spread in his chest.

That was a few weeks ago. Even with all these changes in his life, he was struggling the most with this strange new feeling he gets around his peculiar and attentive team mate, friend, Raven. What was going on with him? Every time their eyes meet, it feels like his heat vision will activate any minute and go out of control. the only thing Conner Kent is certain right is how stunning Raven looks, wearing casual clothes, sitting in front of him, reciting a passage from Jane Eyre. He liked when she read out loud her books when he was present. It was a moment he enjoyed immensely.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a Konrae and this was the result 🤷🏼♀️🤷🏼♀️


End file.
